In the prior art, dry products such as granular pesticides were stored and delivered in paper packages. These paper packages were cut open to allow the transfer of the dry product into other containers such as backpacks for dispensing the dry product. Transferring dry product from a package to a smaller backpack, created dust from the dry product. The paper packages were then disposed of with some of the dry product residue remaining in the paper packages. For packages containing granular pesticides, the dust created from filling the backpacks provides a hazard, and the disposal of paper packages with pesticide residue also provides a hazard.